Toons vs Cogs - The UltiBattle
TOONS VS COGS - THE ULTIBATTLE This is my very first attempt at a fanfiction. If it is not very good, sorry but I am not used to things like this. '' 'Chapter 1' I (my 25-laff toon on TTR, Pink Galaxy), was happily chatting to some of my best friends Luna and Michael. I thought I was on Donald's Dock tasks now. I probably was. I was very happy, but I had been so distressed. My current ToonTask, which was to defeat a Two-Face, was almost impossible for a 25-laff toon like me. I'd defeated one, but I had to run from the battle because I was on such low laff. "Yeah, I could totally help you," Luna replied, grinning. "Just let me restock." "What about you, Michael?" I asked, turning to him. "You think you could join?" "Definitely," he answered. My other friend, Coco, chipped in. We were all getting on the trolley to restock and then this happened. BOOM! CRASH! BOOOOOOOOOOM! The trolley tipped over, resulting in us to fall off the trolley onto the grass. It didn't smell sweet at all - it smelled like cogs! Cogs were falling like the sky, Bean Counters and Big Wigs and all. Their grey propellers were darkening the sky, landing on toons, forcing innocent toons into battle, even using mega OP attacks on them all. And how did this all happen? I don't know. I scrambled to my feet, running over to a Money Bags, who was threatening a poor 15-laff toon. I ran over. "Have your pie, and eat it too!" I shouted, flinging a whole fruit pie at him, my newest throw gag. He missed. Wow, Money Bags, wow. Ouch! I was deducted 18 laff, leaving me on 7 laff. It was a Level 10. And I couldn't even run since I was in the playground. Oh no. Instantly, Michael and Luna darted over to help me defeat this hefty Money Bags. I threw another whole fruit pie - miss. I was so angry! After all my hard work, it missed again! I felt so angry, I would swear on my toon, but I'm not ready to get her banned yet. 'Chapter 2' Ha ha ha. After being made sad since I couldn't flee from the battle, I was collecting ice creams to heal myself. Luna had destroyed the Money Bags, luckily. I'm so happy she did. Once I was on full laff, another calamity struck - a Two-Face forced Coco into battle! I rushed over to help. I destroyed it, but not without losing half my laff. I was tired. From behind that screen, I was raging like MAD. I mean, since when did cogs come in to the playground? Flippy anxiously peered out from the door of his office. A Legal Eagle was standing there, a masculine figure standing right in his face. "Excuse me, you've been evicted!" he yelled. At that cry, his office immediately got taken over to...dun dun dun....A COG BUILDING!!! This time, there was no limit to how many toons could be inside. Every single toon in the playground rushed over. But little did we know we were entering a trap that could kill us all... "Yes, yes, board the elevator, yes yes!" a cheery Yesman pushed us all in. Ow. I think I squashed some toon's head. It was so squishy and gross and warm. Lol. I guess now I know what toon heads feel like without scratching my own...oh yeah, I need my lice vaccination today... Short chapter, huh? Well. I'm going to compensate. I think so, anyway. It was at 5 seconds, and all of us toons were all clapping our hands to convince the toon to come. "5....4....3....2...1....." we all chanted, and at the last minute, the toon joined our battle. Then, the doors trundled shut. I closed my eyes and began to count to ten. 'Chapter 3' Ouch! Spikes were poking up from the centre of the elevator. One pricked my foot. I stumbled into the corner helplessly. Wow. Why are cogs so over-powered? "Stick to the sides, guys!" Luna told us. We all made sure we didn't move from the sides. I looked through the holes. A Yesman, Legal Eagle, and Ambulance Chaser were down there, planning what to do next. Rolodex! A stream of papers pushed through the walls of the elevator, pushing us forward and backward and forward and backwards. It wouldn't stop. "Lucky I brought a pocket knife," I murmured, grabbing the miraculous object from my pocket. I cut the stream of paper off, passing the knife around to other toons to free themselves. I was feeling tired again already. But, as soon as that plot failed, the 'Grand Finale' as I heard Ambulance Chaser saying from down below, occurred. The elevator was speeding upwards. WOOOOOOO! We kept falling and not one of us could get up and stay there. I managed to do it, but slipped 2 seconds later. It was going mad. We were being tossed from one side to the other. I grabbed my pocket knife. I was thinking, ''"If I heat it up, it should go through this steel, shouldn't it?" ''Or whatever the elevators are made of, anyway. I stuck my pocket knife in - and it started to cut. With the help of some random unknown toons, I managed to saw a hole through the elevator. But all I could see was black fog. I couldn't see anything else. "Should we do the jump?" I asked my anxious team mates as the peered out of the jagged rectangular hole I had made. "Let's do it for our own sake," a cream cat replied. I walked back, closed my eyes.............and did the jump. 'Chapter 4' It was a seemingly endless fall. WOOOOO! Off we were again. BAM! A load of fast-falling toons fell onto the grey, slate stone platform. Ouch. I immediately popped up. Where were we? I rubbed my eyes, and we were in the playground again. I checked by running into the water in the fishing area - it was water, alright. I had NO what was going on at the moment. Was I dreaming? I always have crazy dreams. "Are we in the playground?" I asked like a fool. Of course not. "Uh, I don't know either," answered the cream cat. I rubbed my eyes a second time. Nothing happened. Same thing. And then, something crazy happened because we were in that elevator. I slammed my angry fist on the door. "What is it?" asked Luna. Then, I heard some cog murmurs from the other side. "Wait, I can hear some cogs! Shush!" I cried, pressing my ear against the door so I could listen. "Now what?" a deep voice exclaimed. "These toons are literally useless!" "Well, capture them," responded another. "We can still do ''something ''with them! Or we can torture them..." I froze. How would those cogs like it if ''we ''tortured them? Well, we pretty much do, to, but only because they started it. This is all like a kid's argument. But, there's no mom to split it up. So, we're pretty much freely entitled to our own opinions without one side being right or wrong. And no, Lawbots will not help. "They're planning to torture us!" I shouted in alarm. "I heard!" "That's not good!" stuttered the cream cat and Michael together. "We have to do ''something!" "Well, we can't get out, they used reinforced steel!" Luna howled. "What are we going to do?" "I don't know..." Chapter 5 And I know this sounds silly, but I dropped to my knees and began to pray. Besides, what evidence do you have against God, huh, HUH? "What are we going to do?" Coco panicked in misery. "We'll be trapped here for the rest of our toon lives!" "I don't know what we ''won't ''do!" I stammered. I tried to saw my way through the door again. I had to use double the amount of toons to help me cut through it. I saw the cog building interior. "We never saw this before," Cream Cat sighed. "Maybe we sawed through another way." A Level 12 of each different cog just appeared out of nowhere. I hadn't even had time to think about getting gags before I was rushed into this building. I started regretting this more than choosing that Two-Face task. "WHAT IS THIS?" I screamed furiously.